


Balanced Infinity

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Scott and Stiles meet their other soulmate when a new student, Allison, arrives at school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jacyevans said: Prompts! "Only supposed to have one tattoo, ends up with two [Soulmate Polyam]" for Stiles/Allison/Scott;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, bb! I know it’s short, but this is where the prompt took me! Fic #50 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

 

The new girl is beautiful. Stiles sits up straighter in his seat when she enters the classroom, unable to take his eyes off of her. She’s got long brown hair and pretty brown eyes, and there’s a flash of dimples as she speaks with the teacher. He looks over at Scott, and sees his best friend staring at her, too. Her name’s Allison, and she’s just moved to town, and she’s walking towards them now, and he feels like there’s a weight pressing against his chest. He can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t do anything except watch her approach like she’s walking in slow motion.

When she reaches them, she stops walking and blinks at him. Her eyes are staring at his forearm, where there’s an infinity symbol with an arrow piercing the middle surrounded by a triangle tattooed on his skin. It’s been there since he was a born, a soulmark to help guide him towards the other half of his soul, should he be lucky enough to find his mate. Only Stiles doesn’t have just one soulmark. Instead, he’s got two. It happens sometimes, that a person is somehow blessed enough to have two soulmates, but it’s rare enough that it made Stiles a curiosity from birth.

It wasn’t until he was six and met a shaggy haired boy in first grade that had the same combination of soulmarks that Stiles stopped feeling like a weird freak.

Meeting one of apparently two soulmates at age six makes Stiles one of the lucky ones who actually  _does_  meet their soulmate. Despite everyone being born with soulmarks, not everyone eventually meets their intended mate. It’s something to aspire to, of course, but the culture these days isn’t so strict and judgmental when people fall in love despite differing soulmarks, and there are times when soulmates are just platonic, not romantic at all. It’s not just a black and white type of thing, and Stiles is fascinated by the shades of grey, which is why he’s spent a lot of time researching the soulmark phenomenon over the years.

At first, he and Scott just assumed they were platonic soulmates. They were only six, and things like boyfriends and girlfriends and kissing weren’t even on their radar. They knew about love, about caring, and those feelings have always been there, growing organically as they became friends, proving the mark’s validity as they became extremely close over the years. Of course, when they hit puberty, they started to realize platonic wasn’t the right label for their soulmarks, and, by the time they were fifteen, they were each other’s firsts in every way imaginable.

The strange part is that they fit together so well. They aren’t the same, not by any means, but they still balance somehow, and they’re good for each other. Having a third soulmate actually found by a couple is pretty rare, so there isn’t much information on it when Stiles has researched, but he assumes they must bring something to the arrangement that completes the puzzle somehow. They often discuss the third person whose mark they wear, uncertain which of them is represented by each symbol but deciding the arrow must be their unknown.

It seems natural to assume that Stiles is infinity, always moving and never stopping, while Scott’s a triangle, equal and balanced and calm, a comforting presence surrounding infinity, keeping it secure. And the arrow is sharp and certain and piercing, straight through the middle of their symbols, still balancing in a way that’s visually pleasing to the eye. Stiles has seen messy soulmarks that usually precede a messy soulmate relationship. The fact that his and Scott’s marks are clear, visible, and pristine is a positive thing because it means their relationship will be strong.

Now, he’s sitting in class with a pretty girl staring at him like she’s seen a ghost, and his mark is tingling the way it did that day in first grade when Scott moved to his school. Stiles watches Allison raise her arm and reach out, her fingers warm as they trace his visible soulmark. “I’m Stiles,” he says, flashing a crooked grin as her fingers shake while tracing the arrow. “That’s Scott.” He points at Scott, who is staring at Allison and him like he’s watching a tennis match.

“Hi. I’m Scott,” Scott tells her, shoving the sleeve of the flannel shirt he stole from Stiles that morning up to let her see his matching soulmark, which is on the inside of his right wrist. “Do you have one, too?”

“Yeah,” she whispers, looking from one to the other before pulling the hem of her shirt up just enough to show off the matching soulmark on her hip. “This is real, isn’t it?”

“It’s real,” Stiles breathes out, reaching out to stroke his thumb over the mark on her hip. Scott’s fingers join his, and the tingle increases until a warmth spreads over them. Well, he assumes they feel it, too, because he felt this way when he and Scott first touched each other’s soulmarks. The bond forming, the beginnings of their connection stirring between them.

“We should go somewhere private,” Scott murmurs, reminding them that they’re still in class, and they’ve got an audience watching their bond form with apt attention. Scott and Stiles are two of the only people in their class who have been fortunate enough to meet their soulmates already. Only sixteen and already bonded is uncommon, but it kind of makes them the envy of their classmates because they don’t have to worry about any of that dating a non-soulmate nonsense. Sure, some people still they’re freaks for having a second person’s mark, but most find them fascinating because it’s so unusual to see.

“You’re correct, Mr. McCall,” the teacher says, giving them an encouraging smile. “You’ve got my permission to go to the soulmate lounge.”

“Right.” Stiles nods, gathering up his stuff. He stands up, looking down at Allison and realizing she’ll fit perfectly between him and Scott. “The lounge is usually empty because there aren’t many people who find their soulmates in school.”

“Alright.” Allison looks dazed and confused, and not in a getting high in the seventies kind of way. Stiles gives her a hug, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as Scott steps behind her and also hugs her. She relaxes between them, and he knows it’s going to be okay. After all, she’s the missing pieces to their puzzle; the arrow that provides the final balance the universe feels they need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
